


Wedding Cake and Sweet Revenge

by DaydreamDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically a PWP, Blow Jobs, Destiel is mentioned, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, but this is all Sabriel, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this series of tweets with @elflingqueen and @GertieCraign. Thanks for the inspiration!</p><p>The gist: Gabe gets icing on Sam while they're decorating Dean and Cas's wedding cake. Smut ensues. Basically a PWP with funny bits. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Cake and Sweet Revenge

“Sam! Put it down. No, seriously, Sam. You don’t wanna do this kid. C’mon! It was an accident!” Gabe whined as Sam advanced on him.

Gabe held his hands defensively in front of himself as he backed around the island in their kitchen. The island upon which rested a very large, partially iced, wedding cake.

“If by accident you mean completely on purpose, then sure, I believe you.” Sam said as he stalked after Gabe.

Two globs of pearl white icing were smeared across Sam’s face and just as he caught up with Gabe, piping bag held out in front of him, tip pointed straight at Gabe, one of the blobs melted off and landed wetly on his grey t-shirt. Sam’s face screwed up in a grimace as the sticky icing soaked into his shirt.

Gabe burst out laughing at the sight, and Sam glared at him.

“Sam, Sam, Sam, _wait_...” Gabe tried in an attempt to reason with him. “If you waste that icing on little ol’ me, there won’t be enough to finish the cake.”

“I’m finding it _really_ hard to care right now, Gabe.” Sam grumbled as he moved closer.

“Yeah, well, _I_ for one, don’t plan on getting lambasted by _both_ of our brothers’ tomorrow, so c’mon. Just put down the icing. I’ll make it up to you.” Gabe pleaded. “I promise.”

“Uh-huh and how, _exactly_ , are you gonna make it up to me?” Sam asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Just put down the bag, Sam, and I’ll tell you.” Gabe bargained with a grin.

Sam thought over his options, but Gabe was right, there was no way they’d have enough icing left to finish the cake if he splattered it all over him. And there was also no way they’d make it to the store to get more butter before it closed. And despite the fact Sam had a few inches and some muscle on him, _no way_ did he wanna deal with a righteously pissed off Dean tomorrow.

Plus, not to get sappy or anything, but Sam loved his brother, and Cas, and he wanted them to have a perfect day. So even though he really, really, _really_ wanted to squeeze the sugary contents of the piping bag right into Gabe’s smug face, he put it down on the counter with a loud sigh of defeat.

“Good, Sam, that was the right-”

Sam scraped the blob of icing off his shirt and rubbed it across Gabe’s cheek and down his neck before he could finish his sentence. Gabe rolled his eyes and snapped his mouth shut.

“ _Oh_ , this is _not_ over.” Gabe assured Sam with a glare. “As soon as we’re done icing this damn cake, I’m gonna make you pay for that.”

“I’m sure you’ll _try_.” Sam teased and if looks could kill, Sam would be six feet under with the way Gabe looked at him then.

“You’re just lucky I’m a good big brother.” Gabe told Sam as he picked up the piping bag and turned his focus back on decorating.

\---

A couple hours later, as Gabe put on the finishing touches a sudden thought occurred to him. A sudden, disastrous thought. Gabe looked over at Sam; Sam stood at the sink, as he washed the dishes they’d used, dried icing still smudged over his face.

“Uh… Sam…”

“What?”

“Where the _hell_ are we gonna store this cake until tomorrow? Did you clear a space in the fridge?”

“Did _I_ clear a space? _You’re_ the one who insisted we could handle this ourselves. _You_ should have cleared a space!”

“I just assumed you’d _know_ I had no idea what the hell I was doing!”

“Then why the hell would you offer to make the freaking wedding cake?”

“Oh, like I was gonna let my little brother blow five hundred bucks on some butter, sugar, flour and eggs!” Gabe scoffed. “And besides, look at this edible piece of art! I _clearly_ know what I’m doing! Which is why I trusted _you_ to clear a space!”

“It _did_ turn out nice.” Sam admitted because honestly, he hadn’t had much faith it would but when Gabe really put his mind to something, things always seemed to turn out the way he planned.

“Right? Who knew I’d turn out to be so handy with icing?” Gabe smirked as he admired the cake.

\---

“So, now that the cake’s all squared away, how about I help you clean that icing off?” Gabe offered as his eyes sparkled mischievously.

“I can clean myself up, thanks. Unlike _some_ people in this kitchen _I’m_ a fully grown adult.” Sam replied sarcastically.

“Sure, you _can_ , but where’s the fun in that? Waste not, want not, Sam.” Gabe said cheerfully as he closed the space between them and his body blocked Sam into the corner of the kitchen counter.

“No.” Sam shook his head. “Gross. You’re not licking my face.”

“Aww, c’mon Sam. I’ve licked your face plenty before.” Gabe reminded him with a downright sinful grin.

“That’s different. That was heat of the moment.” Sam objected as Gabe’s hands slipped up to the back of his neck.

“This could be,” Gabe began, then tugged Sam down and pushed up onto his tip-toes to slot their mouths together in a playfully sweet kiss. “heat of the moment.”

Sam groaned when Gabe deepened the kiss and his tongue slipped hot and wet and perfect into Sam’s mouth. Gabe flicked and rolled his tongue expertly around Sam’s; kissed him exactly the way he knew Sam loved.

Sam’s heartrate spiked and his body temperature climbed rapidly as Gabe’s hands slipped slowly down over his shoulders and followed his arms down to tangle their hands together. Arousal simmered low in Sam’s gut as Gabe pressed closer to him and encouraged Sam to wrap his arms around him. Something about how small Gabe felt wrapped in his arms like that was always so goddamn hot.

Gabe gasped softly as Sam sucked his bottom lip hungrily into his mouth before Gabe pulled back a little to look up into Sam’s lust darkened eyes with a smirk.

“Whaddya think Sam? This moment hot enough for you?” Gabe asked, voice pitched seductively low.

Sam didn’t reply, he just roughly spun them and lifted Gabe to sit on the counter before he surged forward to seal their lips in a hot kiss that sent desire coursing through both of them. Sam bit down gently on Gabe’s lower lip and then dragged his tongue silkily over the bite, pleasure raced through Gabe at the sensation.

Gabe moaned into Sam’s mouth as Sam aligned their hips in a slow, filthy grind that had Gabe dizzy and so fucking turned on that he ached. Gabe loved the way Sam rocked into him, the friction of their hard cocks through their pants.

Sam panted against Gabe’s lips, eyes shut tight as heat and pleasure built low in his gut and fire seared his skin. Sam gripped tight on Gabe’s hips and ground harder into him as Gabe clung to him and let out heady little hums of pleasure, arms around Sam’s neck, and _fuck_ , when Gabe was pliant and needy like that it hit every goddamn button Sam had.

Gabe broke the kiss to lick a trail up over Sam’s cheek and the stubble there scraped deliciously against his tongue. Gabe licked and sucked the sweet icing off of Sam’s face while Sam continued to roll his hips teasingly against Gabe and sparks of pleasure flared through them with each brush of their hard cocks.

 _Fuck,_ Gabe loved buttercream icing any which way, but buttercream icing mixed with the taste of Sam’s skin was goddamn perfection and Gabe licked over the trail until nothing was left but Sam. The best part was that Gabe wasn’t even disappointed, because Sam on his own was every fucking bit as delectable.

“You taste so fucking _good_ , Sam. The icing’s just a bonus.” Gabe murmured as he sucked a hot kiss into the sensitive spot just under Sam’s ear.

Then it was Sam’s turn to make a needy sound as he sucked in a sharp breath and tilted his head to give Gabe better access which Gabe rewarded with the scrape of his teeth.

“ _Fuck, Gabe._ ” Sam panted as Gabe sucked and nipped at the side of his neck. “ _Ah_ , just don’t leave any- mmm, any hickeys.”

“Aww, you know that’s my favorite part Sam!” Gabe complained with a smile against Sam’s neck.

“Yeah, well, you’ll have to save it ‘til tomorrow night. After pictures.” Sam informed him as he stilled his hips.

Gabe’s hips rocked forward, tried to chase the friction, but Sam tightened his grip and held him still until he leaned back and met his eyes.

“ _Fine.”_ Gabe relented with a dramatic pout. “At least get me out of these damn pants.”

“Is that _really_ all you want?” Sam teased.

“And suck my dick.” Gabe clarified with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. “If you’re not gonna let me mark you up, at least blow me.”

“Ask nicely.” Sam instructed, and the indignant look on Gabe’s face was almost enough to crack the cool façade Sam had adopted.

“Seriously?” Gabe protested.

“Do you want me to blow you or not?” Sam pressed, not that he really had any intention of withholding it anyway, his mouth practically watered at the thought, but teasing Gabe was just too damn fun.

“Suck. My. Dick. Please.” Gabe ground out as he tried valiantly to shift closer to Sam and get some kind of pressure on his cock.

“Mmm.” Sam acquiesced. “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Gabe barely had time to sigh his relief before Sam’s big hands fumbled his belt open with almost as much desperation as Gabe felt before Gabe tugged his own shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor.

 And then Sam popped the button on his jeans, wrenched down the zipper and Gabe shifted his hips so that Sam could yank his pants and underwear off. Gabe toed off his socks before Sam slipped back between his legs to catch him in a filthy, wet kiss that felt like fucking rocket fuel over an open flame.

Sam loosely fisted a hand around Gabe’s hard cock and jerked Gabe slow and steady before he dragged himself away from Gabe’s lips to suck frantic open mouthed kisses over his neck. The sugar sweet taste of the icing smeared there melted on his tongue and he groaned.

“Hey! If I don’t get to leave hickeys neither do you, kid.” Gabe objected despite the way he writhed into Sam’s touch and arched his neck.

“Not even… a little… one?” Sam asked between licking and sucking along Gabe’s jaw.

“Not, ah, Sam!” Gabe cried out as Sam tightened his grip on Gabe’s cock. “Not even a little one.”

“Pity.” Sam replied as he moved down to circle Gabe’s nipple with his tongue.

Gabe panted loudly as Sam licked and sucked at one nipple and then the other before he finally bent forward and flicked his tongue over the head of Gabe’s cock.

“ _Fuuuck, Sam_.” Gabe moaned, long and low as his hips jerked forward involuntarily.

Gabe leaned back on his palms, his head thrown back against the cabinet doors as Sam sank his mouth inch by glorious goddamn inch around Gabe’s cock. Slick heat surrounded him as Sam swallowed him down all the way, and _fuck_ , Gabe thanked his lucky fucking stars for Sam’s lack of gag reflex because giving a blowjob was something Sam was goddamn _talented_ at. He’d put a _fucking porn star_ to shame with that perfect damn mouth.

His lips were red and swollen already, spit-slick and stretched wide around Gabe’s cock and he hummed out his enjoyment as he built up a rhythm, pleasure like electricity crackled through Gabe, pooled in his gut and left him light headed and gasping with need.

Sam hollowed his cheeks and sucked sloppily as he sped up, his tongue pressing firm, hot and wet against the underside of Gabe’s cock. Everything Sam did combined to make bliss slam into Gabe and send him higher, closer, and _God,_ he was so close.

“Sam. God, so fucking good.” Gabe breathed through grunts and moans that tumbled out of him with every gasp of air.

Gabe’s body tightened, everything narrowed until all that mattered was Sam and his goddamn _amazing_ fucking mouth. Gabe arched as heat and pleasure stretched taut in him.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ ” Gabe cried out as he came hard into Sam’s mouth; hot spurts of come landed thick and salty on Sam’s tongue, Sam groaned at the taste and swallowed it down before he pulled off of Gabe’s cock with an obscene pop.

“Jesus Christ, Sam. I’m pretty sure you just sucked my brain out through my goddamn dick.” Gabe said before Sam licked his way into his mouth.

The taste of his come on Sam’s tongue was hot as hell, and Gabe’s softening cock gave a little interested twitch as he sucked on Sam’s tongue, savored the taste before he pressed their foreheads together to catch his breath.

“Your turn.” Gabe said softly against Sam’s lips.

Sam murmured his agreement and moved back to let Gabe slip down to his feet. Gabe turned them so that Sam was the one who leaned against the counter. And _fucking hell_ he looked like something straight out of one of Gabe’s fantasies; cheeks flushed, pupils huge, lips puffy and shiny with saliva, the hard line of his cock strained his jeans and Gabe wanted to see him fall apart.

Gabe reached down and tugged Sam’s belt loose, undid his pants and slipped his hand into Sam’s underwear to wrap his hand around Sam’s thick, hard cock.

Sam threw back his head on a moan as Gabe jerked and squeezed his cock. Gabe’s hand felt so fucking good, and he was already so fucking close. He loved sucking Gabe’s cock, loved the taste and the smell and the goddamn sounds Gabe made while he did it. It always left him so close to coming, and Gabe knew it wouldn’t take much to get him there.

Gabe kept up his punishing grip, and Sam thrust his hips forward to helplessly fuck into Gabe’s fist. The friction and pressure of Gabe’s fingers locked around his cock pushed him higher, his muscles tensed with the strain of the climax speeding toward him and frenzied noises he couldn’t hold back fell from his lips.

“You look so fucking hot like this Sam. You have no damn idea how much I love seeing you like this, kid. Hot and needy and fucking desperate for me. Are you gonna come for me Sam? Gonna come all over my hand?” Gabe asked huskily, and the filthy words sent Sam right over the edge.

Pleasure wracked Sam’s body, his eyes squeezed shut and he came, his cock pulsed frantically in Gabe’s hand, and he moaned out Gabe’s name as he spilled hot and sticky in his underwear. Gabe slowly slowed his strokes, and then pulled his hand out of Sam’s pants. Sam grimaced as the wet material of his boxer-briefs clung to him.

He opened his eyes to see Gabe grinning at him. Innocently. Sam narrowed his eyes warily at Gabe’s faux-innocent smile.

“What’re you-” Sam didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Gabe smeared his come covered hand down the front of Sam’s shirt.

“Payback, Sammy.” Gabe said with a smirk. “I told you it wasn’t over.”

“You suck.” Sam complained.

“No, _you_ sucked.” Gabe joked as he waggled his eyebrows.

“You killed my afterglow. Just so you know.” Sam said as he pulled off his dirty shirt.

“Aww. Poor muffin. I feel _so_ bad that I made you come in your pants.” Gabe said airily.

“You should. This feels gross.” Sam replied as he wrapped his arms around Gabe to pull him into a hug.

“Should but don’t.” Gabe answered as he laid his head on Sam’s chest and melted into the embrace.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“Yeah, I kinda am.”


End file.
